Teenagers Scare the Living Shit Out of Me
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: An angry Klaus has to go track down Rebekah during lunchtime at the high school. Not everyone there knows how powerful he is and Klaus didn't realize how powerless he was until a couple of random teenagers showed him. Klaroline oneshot.


Klaus was beyond pissed as he entered the high school to search for his sister.

"Think that V-neck's low enough?" One kid said with a snort as Klaus passed him and his friend.

"What are you looking for, your boyfriend?" The other asked.

Klaus turned to the two teens and raised a quizzical eyebrow at the pair as he asked, "Are you talking to _me_?"

"Do you see any other homos in this hallway?" One of the teens asked, causing the other to start snickering.

Klaus resisted the urge to snap the kids' necks as he asked, "Do you realize who you're talking to?"

"Who cares?" One of the teens asked.

"God, this douchebag thinks he's important," The other added.

The urge to kill them grew, but instead Klaus decided to take a different approach as an evil smirk spread across his face.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" One of the guys challenged.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson," Klaus said, then moved to stand very close to one of the boys.

"You and your friend are going to make out until I come back and tell you to stop it," Klaus compelled them.

"Get away from me, freak," The teen said, pushing the hybrid back. Klaus was so startled, that he actually stumbled back a few steps. "I bet you'd like to watch that, wouldn't you fag?"

Klaus had forgotten that Bonnie's father had put vervain into the water supply. Klaus couldn't do anything to the teenagers unless he wanted to resort to obvious violence that he wouldn't be able to make people forget.

Instead, he turned and decided to leave the imbeciles alone.

"Yeah, you'd better run," The second teen called after him as Klaus felt something hit his back.

Klaus stopped for a second and turned around to see the teens laughing at him.

"I think you got a little applesauce on your shirt," One of them said with a smirk.

Klaus forced himself to turn around and continue walking away before he would do something that he would regret, something that Caroline wouldn't be able to forgive him for.

* * *

When Klaus reached the doors to the cafeteria, he figured that it was probably his best bet for finding his sister.

As he walked in he instantly felt hundreds of sets of eyes on him and heard the snickers coming from the tables throughout the cafeteria.

He ignored it as he headed towards the table where he spotted Rebekah sitting with April Young.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Stefan, who had gotten up to stand in Klaus's way. "And what are you even doing here?"

Next to where they were standing was the table where Elena, Matt, Caroline, Jeremy, and Bonnie were still sitting.

"I'm here because I just love teenagers so much," Klaus growled sarcastically before pushing past Stefan to go over to Rebekah.

* * *

When he reached the table, Rebekah began to laugh and said, "Nik, I think you've got a little-"

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you," Klaus threatened.

"Someone's grumpy," Rebekah commented.

"Maybe that's because I don't like it when my sister steals my stuff," Klaus growled from just inches away. "Especially when it means that I have to come here and put up with a couple of morons who think that they're absolutely hilarious."

"What the people who threw the-" Rebekah was cut off by Klaus's response.

"Explain to me how they count as people and I don't," Klaus demanded. "And they didn't just throw food at me. They're lucky that their hearts are still in their chests. Now give me my phone back."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rebekah said with a smirk as she decided to play the innocent card.

"I am so not in the mood for this right now," Klaus complained.

"Well maybe I'm not in the mood for false accusations," Rebekah said smirk still in place.

"Has going to high school given you the maturity level of these dimwits?" Klaus asked.

"No, but if you'd like I could start texting Caroline from your phone for you. I mean if you want to see me at a high school maturity level," Rebekah responded.

"So you do have my pho-" Klaus was cut off when he felt something hit him in the head.

Klaus felt something bounce off of his head to hit the floor, and felt something running through his hair. He looked down to see a half empty vanilla pudding cup sitting on the ground by his food.

He turned around to find the same two teens from the hallway laughing and high-fiving. He gritted his teeth and forced himself not to murder the students in front of the whole school.

"What's wrong?" One of them asked. "I thought that you'd be used to having white stuff all over your face."

Klaus turned back towards his sister and snarled, "You know what? It's not worth it; I'll get my phone back later. I can't imagine why you voluntarily come to a place like this."

"What you don't have anything to say this time?" One of the guys asked as Klaus began to head for the cafeteria doors. "But you were so chatty in the hallway."

Klaus gave them the finger over his shoulder as he walked through the doorway and into the hallway.

Klaus's hand gesture had just led to the two teens laughing harder.

"Someone thinks that they're tough," One of them snorted.

Rebekah was about to say something, when Caroline beat her to it.

"Clearly someone does, Steve," Caroline said as she rose from her table and headed towards the pair. "And I think that it's you and Ryan."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Ryan said sarcastically. "Help, there's a cheerleader after me." He rolled his eyes at her.

"You should be scared, because I don't put up with jackasses," Caroline warned him. "And you just placed yourselves into the jackass category."

"And what are you going to do, little girl?" Steve asked.

Caroline grabbed each tightly by the hair with a cat-like smirk. Each tried to escape, but they were no competition for her vampire strength.

"Well for now I was thinking that I'd just humiliate you a little bit," Caroline commented as she threw them back with a force that sent Ryan stumbling and caused Steve to fall to the floor. "But next time I catch you two being assholes someone's going to get hurt and I can promise you that it won't be me."

Several other kids began to laugh as Steve fumbled his way back to his feet and then practically ran away from Caroline with Ryan following shortly behind him.

Instead of returning to her lunch table, Caroline headed for the cafeteria doors.

* * *

Klaus had decided to make a detour to the guy's washroom to try to get as much of the food off of him as possible before leaving the high school.

He didn't have much luck and quickly just decided to give up and leave. He stepped out of the washroom and turned towards the doors only to be stopped again.

"You missed some."

Klaus was having such a horrible day that if that had been anyone else speaking he would have ripped their throat out. But instead Klaus simply turned around to face Caroline, too exhausted to try to hide his misery.

"Here," Caroline said as she grabbed him by the arm and led him into the girl's washroom.

* * *

Once they were inside, Caroline grabbed some paper towel and wet it in the sink, then began to try and get as much of the pudding as possible out of the hybrid's hair.

"Do you have a lot of experience with getting pudding out of hair?" Klaus asked her when he saw that she was much more successful at the task than he had been.

"Actually yes," Caroline said with a slight smirk.

Klaus gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Me and Elena got into a giant fight in middle school," Caroline explained. "I kind of deserved it; especially since I poured chocolate milk on her first."

"What were you fighting over?" Klaus asked.

"A boy of course," Caroline said. "Turned out that he didn't like either of us to begin with. And he never even talked to us after our not so private fight."

"How do you even dealing with being here?" Klaus asked.

"Well not all of us get ambushed within the first five minutes of entering the school," Caroline said with a smirk. "And it's not like going to school is really that optional. It's not always that bad, sometimes it's worse. That's just how high school is."

"So you have to put up with people who are total assholes on a daily basis and everyone just sits around and deals with them?" Klaus asked.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about high school," Caroline commented as she grabbed some more paper towels to try to get the applesauce out of the back of his shirt.

"I never went," Klaus told her. "I guess I didn't really miss anything."

"Yeah you did," Caroline told him. "Sure a lot of the times it sucks, but there are also the times that I wouldn't throw away even if it meant that I could get rid of the bad things. Besides a lot of the times the bad things lead to something good. Like at our first high school dance, I was mad at Bonnie because she'd been telling things to Elena and hiding them from me. And Bonnie was pissed off at me for overreacting. We hadn't talked for like a week. So I decided that I was going to get back at her by hitting on the guy that she liked. I used to be kind of a bitch. So anyways, this guy pretended to like me for most of the night, but at the end it turned out that it was some stupid joke. He had a bet with his friends to see whether he could spend the whole night putting up with me or not. And when he couldn't stand me anymore he made sure to tell me exactly how annoying he thought that I was in front of basically the entire school."

"I thought that this was supposed to be a happy story," Klaus pointed out.

"I'm getting there," Caroline told him. "So I'm like two seconds from crying when all of a sudden out of nowhere comes Bonnie. And she's beyond mad at him and she just starts full out yelling. Literally screaming about how that says more about him that he would do that than it says about me and how the only kind of person who would take that bet was someone who couldn't find anyone else to hang out with. So then he goes to leave and it's really quiet because the whole gym's listening and then Bonnie says, 'But I guess I can't blame you for wanting to play the odds. After all the only reason that a mistake like you is around is because of that two percent failure chance that condoms have'."

Klaus smirked a little as he asked, "And that was worth the embarrassment?"

"You had to be there to see the look on his face, plus that was back when Bonnie was all innocent," Caroline said. "And it ended our fight, so…"

Caroline threw out the paper towel and admired her handiwork. The only remaining sign of the food was that the back of his shirt was still a little wet.

"All better," Caroline told him.

"Thanks," Klaus told her.

* * *

The warning bell to start going to class rang just before the pair left the washroom. By the time they were in the hallway, it was already filled with students.

"What are you still doing here, fag?" Ryan asked from where he stood at his locker a few feet away, wanting to show that he wasn't afraid of some girl. "Or did you not get the message that we aren't fucking interested?"

As Ryan taunted Klaus, Caroline remembered the hurt look that had been in Klaus's eyes when she had stopped him on his way out of the school.

"Hey," Caroline said to tear Klaus's attention off of Ryan.

As soon as Klaus was facing her, Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately making a real good show for Ryan's sake. Caroline only pulled away when the second bell rang.

"I've got to go," Caroline said. "I'm late for class. But now you can have one good memory that takes place in a high school."

Klaus watched her walk away with a smirk that remained in place as he walked past Ryan, who remained perfectly silent for the first time that day.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I'm pretty sure that this is going to stay as oneshot. I really hope that you enjoyed the story :D**


End file.
